


Wanting to touch you (but you're so far)

by roscpctals



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Kiibo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, first fic go easy on me, how do people tag???, kiibo is a famous model and shuichi is a famous writer, kiibo is the true nb male icon we deserve sorry i dont make the rules, oblivious kiibo is best kiibo, saiibo au, shuichi is a big bi disaster, tags will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscpctals/pseuds/roscpctals
Summary: Shuichi has had a crush on this famous model, who's called kiibo iidabashi, for awhile now but chose to ignore it by calling it 'admiration'.He then soon realized just how deep his love truly was after seeing an interview of his so-called crush.





	1. heart beat

**Author's Note:**

> ;// aaaa this is my very first fanfic so i hope it isnt so bad!! 
> 
> also my first language is german, so im sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anthing like that!! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy the first chapter!!! 
> 
> UPDATE; my partner proof-read it so it's changed and alot better now!!

Shuichi lay in his bed; his eyes closed as he listened to the sound of rain that repeatedly hit his window.

He has been having writer's block for awhile now, which was beginning to become an annoyance. The boy had continued trying to find ideas but nothing came to mind. Shuichi hasn't bothered to ask any of his friends for help yet, not wanting to become a bother to them with this. Perhaps he may have no choice but to do the inevitable.

His usual go-to for this problem has often been Kaede, but since she's at work he can't really ask her. Which means his second choice is Kaito. He's currently a full-time Youtube gamer and streams regularly. Shuichi appears in them at intervals if you search thoroughly through his channel; yet he's not a very gaming type of person-- and is usually bad when it comes to them. Kaito is currently occupied at the moment, so Shuichi decides to wait until he's available.

Shuichi grunts, lifting the book aside his face that he was reading before he became disinterested. There isn't much he can do currently while waiting, so instead he decided to get a breath of fresh air. Walking through the city in the rain would be nice and the stroll could possibly help clear his busy head and lingering thoughts...

He lifted the covers and proceeded to get out of his warm and embracing bed; bare feet soon hitting the cold wood floor as he sat on the edge for a few minutes. Shuichi proceeded to blink multiple times to get the heaviness out of his eyes and peered through the window that was beside his bed.

Finally getting up, Shuichi stretched his arms and legs which had grown tired and proceeded to shuffle towards his closet to unearth something comfortable. His wardrobe mostly consisted of buttoned-up shirts with ties and a few cozy hoodies. Shuichi has never been a very fancy person. If it was comfortable, it was good enough.

Since it's pretty cold out, he decided on a dark, bail blue hoodie with the text reading 'anxiety is a bitch' on it. He headed into the bathroom to straighten out his mess of, what would be considered, hair. His raven colored hair had gotten fuzzy from lying in bed.

Shuichi currently lives alone in a decently sized house. It was warm and comfortable. The building even had a fireplace in the living room, which was convenient for once winter came and became bitter and icy outdoors.

With small and slow steps, he headed towards the front door that led outside, stopping at the shelf next to him on the right wall. What was held on the shelf were various shoes, each pair being a different color, all neatly lined up. He decided upon a pair of plain, black leather shoes, which he usually wore.

Finally dressed and ready, he opened the door leading to a sun that was slowly setting, heavy rain falling onto the cold city streets, which was now wet and displayed many puddles all around.

Shuichi steadily stepped outside and proceeded to roam into town. Bright, flashing colors were all over the place which often made it seem like you were at some sort of party, in reality it was just the lights from all the advertisements that were strewn on the walls of many buildings. The city has always been much more stunning at night.

As he was walking, Shuichi noticed a window. The building must have been some sort of home goods or electronics store since it held multiple TV’s inside.

What was shown on the screen was an interview of the famous model, Kiibo Iidabashi. The first time Shuichi had seen him was on a magazine cover that was on display inside of a store. He was convinced he had some sort of small crush on him, but he just figured it was because of his looks and decided to ignore it as just admiration.

In the interview Kiibo seemed to be wearing a soft and fuzzy coat while wearing a turtleneck under it and around his collar was a necklace.

Just before Shuichi decided to move further away and continue on his stroll, the columnist that was interviewing Kiibo asked a question that interested him, ''So! Mr. Iidabashi. Who's currently your favourite author and why?''

Kiibo chuckled.

_What the fuck that was so cute--_

Shuichi was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by shock of with what Kiibo answered,

''Ah, well… I really enjoy Shuichi Saihara's writing! His books are always so interesting to read! I could read them for hours on end if I wasn't always so busy!''

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

If his ears were deceiving him, he'd never know. His face blood red like a fresh rose with the blush reaching from ear to ear. But what he does know is that his heart leaped into his throat and was beating _fast _while his breath could only stay there like a lump you can't gulp down.

He now knew, it wasn't just admiration.


	2. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finally has got an idea from the help of his friend, Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo back again with a new chapter baybeeeee !!! I literally have no posting schedule, the fic was mostly started just because of fun but i hope you guys enjoy anyway!! <3

Shuichi was back home, safe and warm in his cozy home.

Yet his heart felt like a metal spoon inside of a microwave that was somehow inside an oven while on fire. He felt as if he was on fire with his heart beating like crazy and butterflies were flying ferociously in his stomach.

He was still trying to recover from the previous situation that only happened just an hour ago. He thought he could walk it off like nothing ever happened, but there was no way he’d be able to even stand thinking about Kiibo.

His heart was still beating like crazy and the lump in his throat that formed was long gone.  
_Thank God.._  
He finally feels as if he can breathe properly.

Hands steadily grabbing onto the hard wall, he went back to his room with wobbly steps.

As he arrived to his room, he was so tired he didn't notice until he started to take off his wet clothes, making his bed wet.

Shuichi heavily sighs in annoyance, ''God damnit… can this day get any worse?''

He proceeded to close his eyes, till he remembered something he had yet to do.

_I still have to ask Kaito for help._

With the thought in mind, Shuichi promptly sat up in his bed, his feet meeting the cold and hard wooden floor once again while reaching for his phone that was lying on the bedside table.  
He quickly checked Kaito’s Youtube channel to see if he was currently streaming, in which he was not. Shuichi guessed he was free and opened his phone.

Shuichi has never liked making calls, as he always just liked to text since he could always proofread what he wrote and send it off with no worry. But with calls he'd stutter too often which causes his speaking and thoughts to go haywire, making him embarrassed.

So as you'd expect, he decided to text him instead.

[_Conversation started with;_ **Luminary of the stars ✩**]

**AnxiousIdiot™️**: _Hey, kaito?_

Shuichi anxiously waited for a message back, tapping his fingers onto the table.

He even almost decided to delete his message from the lack of response, thinking that Kaito was actually busy and he shouldn't bother him. But before he could, he heard a sudden ping from his phone that startled him.

**Luminary of the stars ✩**: _hey bro!!! whats up? something wrong?? if so, you can always leave it up to kaito to help ya!_

Taking a breath of relief, he messaged back,

**AnxiousIdiot™️**: _Don't worry, i'm fine. I just have been having this one problem for a while and it's been annoying me to no end_.

**Luminary of the stars ✩**: _well what is it? is it writers block again? dont you usually go to kaede for that one? ya know im not the best at giving ideas_

**AnxiousIdiot™️**: _Yea, you're right. But Kaede is currently busy, so i can't message or call her. So you were my second choice. I hope i'm not bothering you._

**Luminary of the stars ✩**: _ohhhh okay dont worry bro its fine, id love to help anytime!! well what about that one famous model you like so much? Uh who i think was called.. keebo? kiibo?? well whatever you know who im talking about_

Shuichi's face went red at the mention of his name. The only thing he could think about was the interview that he couldn't keep watching after what the aformentioned one said..

He typed back with shaky hands,

**AnxiousIdiot™️: ** _What? But how? I know nothing about him, and even if there was a way i wouldn't know what to do._

**Luminary of the stars ✩**: _well what about rearranging an interview with him? youve done multiple of those before to write about other famous people and stuff. im sure you can do it somehow!_

_I guess Kaito is kinda right_.  
Even Shuichi himself was interviewed and broadcasted to the world, but they've always had made him anxious and sweaty, as if he were in the bright summer-time wearing warm, cozy clothing. He can't even _begin_ to imagine what kind of mess he'd be if it was _Kiibo _of all people_._

And he still couldn't stop thinking about what Kiibo had said at the interview on T.V, as if playing on repeat, continuously on loop or like a song you can’t get out of your head.

_''I really enjoy Shuichi Saihara's writing! His books are always so interesting to read! I could read them for hours on end if i wasn't always so busy!''_...

_Maybe it would be fine_, Shuichi thought. He agreed that he should at least give it a try.

**AnxiousIdiot™️**: _I guess i could try that.. thank you Kaito for your help, it's very much appreciated._

**Luminary of the stars ✩**: _no problem, anything to help my bro out!!_

Shuichi shut off his phone and fell back into his bed with a hard '_plop_' sound.

He figured he should just go to sleep for now, put away his wet clothes and think about things tomorrow morning.

Before he knew it, his sight turned black and fell asleep peacefully while listening to the soft rain that was still hitting his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, maybe this chapter turned out shorter than i planned since i didnt know what to write so this will have to do! Thank you guys for reading!!


	3. Thinking Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finally has the courage to message the Model he has been longing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i completely forgot to post the third chapter, im sorry for the long wait!! I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Shuichi has already been up for awhile, quickly making a cup of coffee to get energized; wearing plain, blue slippers that he usually wore when it was cold.

He has never really been a morning person since he usually fell asleep somewhere at 1-2 am and you could tell by the slight bags under his eyes.

While the coffee was brewing, Shuichi decided to look for a way to contact Kiibo. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, already feeling his face turn hot just by thinking about the model...

Shuichi went to his room with big steps, sat down on his soft chair that stood in front of his laptop which was covered in stickers that Kaede made, and started it up.

He was sure that Kiibo had some kind of website-forum in the internet somewhere that had his email if you wanted to arrange something or had inquiries, he had seen it himself before but has forgotten what the URL seemed to be.

_Fuck it_.

Shuichi decided to take the easier route and ask social media, he didn't want to take more time trying to find it himself. If he did, he'd most likely overthink everything and backpedal.

He created a new account attempting to seem anonymous on a social media site in which was often used and typed the question into the text box as quickly as he could.

_And… done._

While he was waiting, he decided to get his coffee that was already finished quite some time ago, hoping it didn't turn cold.  
...

Shuichi took a small break from everything in the middle of waiting, currently reading a random horror book that once laid on top of a shelf that consisted of books satisfyingly were neatly lined up.

Shuichi loved horror stories, which the shelf mostly consisted of.

With his cup of coffee empty, he decided to finally check the replies that were left under his comment.

There weren't a lot, considering he used a fake account which was newly made, people usually ignored those. At least he got what he wanted; the website.

Quickly typing back a reply to thank the user, he copied the URL and pasted it into the search bar.

_Ah- there it is!_

The website looked normal, like any forum site, yet somewhat fancy at the same time.

He thoroughly looked through it out of curiosity, sometimes looking into the comment section which mostly just consisted of fans and some which were.. creepy. But he guessed it was expected, being so famous attracts all kinds of people, which sadly cannot be changed.

Finally, through patience and searching, he found the model's profile with his email casually sitting in the bio,  
''_If you want to arrange something or ask any questions, just contact my business email; kiiboiidabashi20XX@gmail.com xoxo!!_''

God, this was a mistake..

He hesitantly clicked onto the email with shaky hands, face hot.

It led to the website '_gmail_', which he used as well, the website patiently waiting in front of him to write his message to Kiibo.

He was gonna email Kiibo, the person he secretly had a crush on,

Like a _dumbass_.

Then the thoughts came flooding in.

Why did he have to fall for him of all people? Kiibo was way out of his league, there was no way he'd fall for someone like Shuichi.

He was so much more prettier than him. His perfect blue cyan eyes. His small, cute and sincere smile he flashed for everyone to see. His soft-looking lips which had a soft shade of cherry red, mixed with a bit of lip-gloss, which he wanted to kiss so badly every time he saw them.

Then look at him, messy and unorganized. Slight bags under his eyes, no fancy clothing. Nobody could fall for someone as pathetic as him.

He doesn't deserve someone as perfect as Kiibo.

Shuichi felt tears in his eyes which threatened to fall. He quickly rubbed his eyes with his long, rolled up sleeves, letting out a shaky sigh.

_I can't get distracted by this. Just type the email you idiot._

Finally calming down, he started typing with his still, slightly quivering hands.

"Okay, how should i start..''

_'Dear Kiibo--' No, that sounds like the beginning of a love-letter._

Shuichi grunts in annoyance, trying to think of something that sounds formal. Not like a mess that he is.

Finally thinking of a good start, he started typing again with a bit more confidence,

_''Good evening, Mr. Iidabashi,_

_I have been needing something to write about for a while, when an idea popped into my head. If you have the time, could we arrange an interview? It can be in private or public, either way would be fine. As you have always been a favourite model of mine. I’ve been meaning to write a biography but considering I don't know much, I decided an interview would be a big help. And no worries, I'm experienced with this sort of thing. I will be waiting for a response._

_Sincerely, Shuichi Saihara.''_

_Email sent._

While Shuichi was typing, he didn't even realize just how much he was sweating. He should really take a bath afterwards.

_Well, it's done.. now i just have to wait. I can finally go rest._

Shuichi’s first guess is that it will probably take awhile for Kiibo to respond, since he surely has thousands of emails from all kinds of people.

And his second guess is that his email will be responded to quicker, remembering the model saying that he was currently his favourite author.

After Shuichi woke up from a good nap which he hasn't had in awhile, he opened up his emails to check up on stuff.

And apparently, the second guess was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have lots of motivation, so im sorry if the chapters come a bit slow. Thank you guys for reading anyway <33

**Author's Note:**

> ;// im sorry if it seems a bit short, im not used to this kinda stuff ,,, also, frequent updates arent promised so,, yea!! thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
